custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales from Oblivion Bay (Story)
Tales from Oblivion Bay' '''is a series of stories which provide information regerding Alcatraz. Although they're not as lengthy as Alcatraz, they intend to cover aspects and details that Alcatraz has not yet covered. This includes what happened to not detailed in Alcatraz characters and words from the characters themselves. Stories The Dark Path Chosen ''After nearly all humans are eradicated by the Kaiju, Chuck Hansen takes it into his own hands to kill the few survivors. Second in Command :Striker Eureka: "Uh, Lightning Stream, Wolf Cry, Dread Flare, Clear Sky can you take the afternoon border patrol?" :Lightning Stream: "We've already been part of the morning patrol. We should be training right now." :Striker Eureka: "Oh yes, you were. Well can you take evening patrol?" :Wolf Cry: "Like we want to be chasing around Kaiju all day after a long afternoon of fighting." :―''Striker Eureka tries to organise his clan. : ''When Striker Eureka escapes to Oblivion Bay, he compiles a clan of Jaegers to keep safe. However, after a month, he realises that his hands are too full and responsibilities must be shared. Finders Keepers When Jaggedclan territory clashes with Slueth territory, it's up to Sickle to set in proper clan rules. Follow the Leader :Ravage: "You really can't do this to me-''" :'Crimson Typhoon': "''And who are you to tell your superior no?" :―Crimson Typhoon and Ravage Crimson Typhoon pushes Ravage to his limits during training. Dichotomy :Gipsy Danger: "Hmm, Yes I can." :Yancy Becket: "... No you can't." :―Gipsy Danger's thoughts Gipsy Danger realises she shares her body with the spirit of her dead pilot, Yancy Becket. Come to Me :Viktor: "Soo..... If you had choose me or your clan, which one would you choose?" :Ravage: "My clan, of course. That doesn't mean I don't love you." :―Viktor and Ravage. Viktor and Ravage at one of their meetings discuss miscellaneous things. '' Too Late ''Crimson Typhoon explains his feelings about Ravage. Who Goes There? Viktor, Sickle and Flick assasinate Crimson Typhoon. The Right Choice? Viktor ponders his freedom and rights in Jaggedclan, and decides to leave to become an Outspoken. An Empty Prayer :Echo Saber: "What's wrong with them, Whitefoot?'' They look perfectly healthy." :'Ravage (Whitefoot): "They'll never be accepted. I can't bare looking at them." :―Echo Saber and Ravage Ravage finds himself with a bunch of kittens he just can't look after. A Perfect Storm The Oblivion Bay clan is forced out of their camp because of a flash flood. They must now find new land to live in. A Jaeger in Trouble :"Where... did ye' all come from?" :―Blackfang finds Horizon Brave and company Blackfang is shocked to find an entire clan in need. Retreat, Retreat! Viktor and Echo Saber retreat to the ocean after they're cornered by Jaggedclan Scenic World The Oblivion Bay clan find out what's on the other side of the Great Mountains. To Go Down to Sorrow Sickle disbands Jaggedclan and leaves for the Oblivion Bay clan, now in the plains beyond the Great Mountains. After the Floods: Blackfang Speaks Blackfang gives the reader a little insight on the now after years have passed. A Plague in the Workhouse :'''Blackfang: "Who are ye' three? More importantly, what are you doin' 'round here?" :Nhionestrife: "I'm Nhionestrife. Theres two are Twyster and Arsone. What we're doing here is none of your business, wolf boy." :―Blackfang and Nhionestrife Blackfang finds three firey, young Jaegers. Ignorant of their past, he welcomes them to the Oblivion Bay clan. Dysphoria Ravage muses about being a dead robot trans man. Notes Category:User:Ratwhisker Category:Fan fiction